Network link management, including Address Resolution and Bridging, may present unique and challenging problems in a multi-core environment, due to multiple cores executing management functions independently. Some solutions for coordination may resolve ambiguities at the expense of greatly increased core-to-core messaging, reducing available bandwidth and harming efficiency.